1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin transformer capable of being used in a slim display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and a light emitting diode (LED) display device, and a flat panel display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a flat panel display (FPD) which is a new technology appropriate for a multi-media system having a high resolution and a large-sized screen, or the like, has been prominent in the field of displays, instead of a cathode ray tube (CRT).
Particularly, a slim display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) television (TV) or a plasma display panel (PDP) TV has been prominent as a large-sized display. In the future, it is expected that the slim display will continuously receive attention in view of the cost and marketability thereof.
A cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) has been used as a backlight light source in the LCD TV. However, the use of a light emitting diode (LED) has recently been gradually increased due to various advantages in terms of power consumption, life span, environmental friendliness, and the like.
In accordance with the use of the LED, a backlight unit has been miniaturized. As a result, a thickness of a flat TV has gradually been reduced. In addition, the demand for slimness in a power supply module within the flat TV and a transformer mounted in the power supply module has increased.
However, as a thickness of a transformer is reduced, a movement range of a coil wound in the transformer may become significantly narrow, such that it is difficult to lead and connect the coil to external connection terminals.
Particularly, when a plurality of coils are connected to the external connection terminals, a case in which they need to be disposed to intersect with each other has occurred. Therefore, the intersected coils are in contact with each other, whereby an electrical short circuit may occur therebetween.
In the case of the transformer according to the related art, the coils are generally wound perpendicularly to a printed circuit board. In addition, a core is provided in a form in which it forms a magnetic path in parallel with the printed circuit board. Therefore, a magnetic path of a majority of leaked magnetic flux of the transformer is formed through a space between a back cover and the transformer (or a space between the printed circuit board and the transformer).
Accordingly, in the case of the transformer according to the related art, since the leakage magnetic flux is distributed over the space of the back cover and the transformer, when the back cover and the transformer have a narrow interval therebetween in order to allow a display device to be slim, interference is generated between the back cover formed of a metallic material and the leaked magnetic flux, such that noise is generated while the back cover is vibrated.